Sanderson's conversation
by Iresol
Summary: Black Hawk Down movie fic #1. During the BBQ scene, Sandreson chatting with Steele.


Authors Note, Ok its no big secret that Black Hawk Down is one of my fave movies, but I loved the Hanger scene, loved it! Between Hoot mouthing off to Steele the look Sanderson gave Steele, Hoot and Blackburn, even McKnight watching the whole thing. Loved it. So I decided to do a ficlet on it told from Sanderson's point of view. (It was a draw on who was in the scene longest, it came down between Steele and Sanderson.) I also couldn't remember who Sanderson was talking to before Steele, so I'm just putting Durant in there, cause I liked him too. If someone knows who he was talking to let me know. Anywho, enjoy and review!

"No way, boar tastes more like deer, this thing tastes different," Durant told me, tasting the product of Hoot's hunt from his seat in the chopper. I smiled and shook my head, "No way, its pork. It's from the same damn family of animals. It's a pig!"

Durant shook his head.

I looked back at the pig on the spit.

Back at the meat tabooed from my house, I hadn't yet gotten a piece of it, feeling almost guilty, thanks to my wife.

Durant began to argue with me, then stopped.

I turned to see Captain Steele stroll over to me, damn damn damn. When Durant was positive Steele was here to see me he gave me a pat on the back, then disappeared in the throng of men.

There was no hi hello, he walked right up to me, with a quick look at the animal, "What is this Sergeant? Another taxpayer funded Delta Safari?"

I smiled, I couldn't help it, "Not if General Garrison's asking."

He didn't smile back.

My wife was right, I was a smart ass.

"Well I'm asking," he told me.

A million answers came to mind. A million! Though they would all get me in trouble, which I didn't need. Nor did any of the Delta's need him on their ass too, so I bowed out gracefully, for now. "Have a nice meal Captain."

He was not a happy man.

Though he hadn't been since the moment we had arrived.

I turned to go get in line for a piece of the pork, my wife wasn't here. She didn't see. She couldn't judge me.

I grabbed a plate from the end of the buffet when I noticed where Steele was heading. Even though the Hangar was full of people, Rangers and Delta's both, his favorite Delta was cutting in and out of the food line.

I watched as one of the younger kids, probably a Ranger from the looks of him, spoke up, "Hey man, there's a line."

"I know," Hoot told him.

Steele had his gaze set on Hoot, shit. Steel slowly made his way over as the kid then told Hoot, "Well, this isn't the end of it."

"Yeah, I know," Hoot told him. Having grabbed what he wanted he turned to go down the rest of the table.

"Sergeant," Steele spoke up.

Hoot didn't hear or didn't care, I didn't want to know which. He had been awfully moody lately.

"Sergeant!" Steele spoke louder, which Hoot heard and stopped, he looked at Steele who asked, "What's going on here?"

I waited a moment to see how Hoot would handle this, I was a fucking diplomat compared to Hoot.

"Oh, just some aerial target practice, Sir. Didn't wanna leave it behind."

I put my plate back.

Steele then motioned towards the gun on Hoot's arm, "I'm talking about your weapon. Delta or no Delta, that's a hot weapon. You know better then that, Safety should be on at all times on base."

Oh wonderful, I began to make my way over towards them.

Hoot then displayed his index finger, "Well this is my safety, Sir."

To further show his people skills he turned and headed down the buffet table before Steele could even comment. I slid in front of Steele, why, I wasn't sure.

He loved me as much as he loved Hoot. But I could maybe distract him enough

he'd maybe forget to chew Hoot's ass out.

"Let it go, Sir. The guy hasn't eaten in a couple of days," I told him.

Which was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Steele proceeded to chew my ass out, "You Delta boys are a bunch of undisciplined cowboys. Let me tell you something Sergeant, when we get to the five yard line you're gonna need my Rangers. So ya'll better learn to be team players."

I lifted my eyebrows, waiting for the rest of it, biting my tongue.

Repeating that I didn't need to piss Steele off, I didn't need to piss Steele off, or piss him off any more that he already was.

"We're done here," he told me.

I watched him walk off, inwardly telling myself, '_Shut up shut up shut up shut up_!' I was gonna fucking kill Hoot.


End file.
